Resident Wiivol
by Dailos
Summary: Leon S Kennedy debe salvar a Ashley de nuevo... Duerteventura, Isla de arena y viento... y del verdadero ganado... de cabras.


**Año 2004… como olvidarlo… fue un año lleno de incidentes violentos, guerras, atentados terroristas, tragedias humanas, fenómenos supernaturales... **

**Bueno también ése año la hija del presidente Ashley Graham había sido secuestrada. Sabía que la misión no sería fácil Pero nunca imaginé que volvería a sobrevivir al horror. **

**El pueblo estaba controlado por unos maniacos llamados los ganados, seres que fueron creados por el virus de las plagas, una potente arma biológica. Pero no estaba solo allí. Dos agentes de umbrella estaban allí para intentar llevarse las muestras y volver hacer renacer la pesadilla de Racooncity. Tras rescatar a Ashley, logramos salir de ese maldito lugar. Pero los que pensábamos que Nunca volvería a suceder… nos equivocamos. **

**.ru/xakep/post/15805/xred_hot_chili_peppers_-_3?get**

**INDUSTRIAS VON CROY WITH COLABORATION OF ROBBIE THE RABBIT PRODUCTIONS….**

**PRESENTS….**

**Resident ****Evil**

**Oops…**

**Resident ****Wiivol!**

3 meses han pasado desde el incidente de las plagas…

(Descripción de escena:

Leon esta sentado en la parte de atrás del coche mientas dos policías del cuerpo de seguridad de la policía canaria están delante escuchando música folklorica majorera. Uno de ellos conduce y el otro se esta haciendo un peta)

Después de llevar a Ahsley a casa, volví de nuevo a mi oficina como jefe de la seguridad de la familia del presidente, La verdad es que después de lo que pasó no sé entiendo por que acepté este trabajo.. Se supone que deberían encargarse otros, ahora que soy yo el jefe. Pero el presidente me había hablado de la situación… no tuve más remedio que aceptar hacer este trabajo.

(El poli sigue haciéndose el peta)

Leon: Hace 2 semanas me llamaron desde la casa blanca. AShley había desaparecido y La sombra de Umbrella parecía ser la responsable del secuestro. Quizás pretendían presionar al presidente para así ver cumplidas sus demandas, Pero estados unidos no puede negociar con terroristas y menos con una corporación que ha matado a miles de personas en el mundo. Por eso me han envido a mí a una isla llamada Fuerteventura donde umbrerlla mantiene retenida a Ashley.

(Descripción de escena

El coche se detiene. Los dos policías fuman)

Poli 1: joder, Esta María es la leche (fuma)

Poli2: (risas) si tío, la pille anoche, el puto camello me era polen tío, costó cara pero pa eso nos pagan

Poli 1: Joer, menudo colocón tío

Poli 2: (risas y fuma)

(Leon intenta apartar el humon la mano)

Leon: discúlpenme señores

(Los polis se siguen riendo)

Leon: eh… excuse me?

Poli 2: chacho, apaga y mira a ver que quiere el guiri

Poli1: Ya hemos llegado al pueblo

Leon: De acuerdo.

Los policías siguen fumando. Leon vuelve a preguntar.

Leon: Ehhh… ¿señores?

Poli1: ¿Qué quieres tío?

Leon: Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

Poli 2: Ya sabes, te toca patear

Leon ¿the what?

Poli 1: ahh es verdad… "go walking"

Leon: ¿Pero no vais a venir conmigo?

Poli2: No tío.

Leon ¿No sois policías?

Poli 1: Nosotros solo sabemos poner multas y pillarle a los pibes en el parque lo demás es cosa tuta tío.

Leon se baja del coche y sale fuera.

Leon: joer que pasa a estos tíos

El policía baja la ventanilla y llama a Leon

Poli 2: Eh pibe, ¿Tienes papelillo?

Leon se mira en el bolsillo y le da el papel de fumar

Leon: toma.

Poli 2: cha, gracias mano

Leon se aleja del coche y comienza a caminar entre aulagas y piedras cuando de repente suena su radio.

Modo codec:

¿?: Leon, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Leon: ¿Ada? Ah Hunigan, eres tú… pensaba que estabas… en fin, me alegro que estés bien...

Hunigan: ¿en fin? ¿Qué quieres decir con en fin?

Leon: bueno... ya sabes…

Hunigan: No pareces feliz de verme.

Leon: eh, eh eh, un momento no me estas viendo no puedes saber si estoy feliz o no lo estoy.

Hunigan: Te estoy viendo Leon

Leon: imposible

Hunigan: Te digo que te estoy viendo coño! Mira al frente,

Leon levanta la cabeza y ve frente a él un cámara y varios focos a su alrededor.

Leon: vaya

Hunigan: Casi me matan ahí fuera

Leon: ¿De que estás hablando?

Hunigan: casi me matan cuando cruzaba la calle un coche me atropelló ¿Por qué no intentaste salvarme? Solo te preocupa esa zorra muerta de hace 4 meses.

Leon: no, eso fue hace 6 años.

Hunigan: Resident evil 4 fue hace 4 meses.

Leon: No, tu te refieres a Resident evil 2 cuando Ada cae abajo.

Hunigan: O sea que te acuerdas de esa zorra eh ¡ y yo qué!

Leon: Hunigan ahora no quiero discutir por favor, volvamos a la misión.

Hunigan: Que te jodan Leon

Se corta el codec.

Leon: mierda… será puta.

09:00 AM

Leon debe repasar los objetivos de la misión: Debe de rescatar a Ashley y llevarla al punto de extracción. Que está situado al sur de la isla. Su ubicación actual es en la vega de río palmas. Según los informes Ashley había sido retenida en Pájara. Leon sabe que esta vez debe de aprovechar todo los recursos que tenga. Esta misión es distinta a las anteriores.. Está en una isla con una superficie prácticamente árida si ningún tipo de vegetación. Antes de seguir adelante Leon revisa su equipamiento:

-Cantimplora de agua

- Vendas

- Pomada para el dolor

- antibióticos

- Desinfectante

- crema solar

- Anti t virus

- Anti G virus

- Anti t verónica virus

- Anti plagas

- crema solar

- zapatillas

- camiseta Hawaiana

- pantalón corto.

- Toalla de mano

- Sombrilla oficial de Umbrella

- Pelota de playa

Antes de seguir adelante Leon se pone crema de protección solar en la cara y continúa su camino hacia el pueblo Parece que mucho de los caminos están bloqueados por aulagas y piedras así que Leon no tiene mas remedio que buscar otro camino. Tras caminar unos metros Leon observa una casa

A unos metros… las puertas y ventanas de madera con los cristales rotos hacían pensar que algo raro estaba pasando en ese lugar. Leon empuña su arma y camina hacia el interior de la casa entre cristales rotos y muebles tirados por el suelo. De repente Leon se detiene… observa algo en el suelo. Al agacharse se da cuenta que es sangre… también hay pelos ¿alguna clase de animal tal vez? Leon continua examinando la casa subiendo las escaleras logra subir al piso de arriba… las marcas de sangre le lleva a una habitación. Al mirar hacia delante observa una puerta entre abierta.. El rastro de sangre se pierde tras ella.. Leon se acerca y abre lentamente la puerta cuando comienza a escuchar extraños ruidos… al abrirla Leon observa un cadáver sobre un gran charco de sangre junto a un extraño animal que parece estar comiéndose el cadáver. De repente., el animal gira su cuello mostrando su boca manchada de sangre

Cabra: Beehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La cabra comienza a correr hacia Leon que desesperado comienza a disparar sin lograr detener al animal.

Leon: joder! Le he pegado tres tiros y aun se mantiene en pie!

La cabra continua acercándose mientras Leon huye escalera abajo varias cabras saltan por la ventanas de la casa. Leon se da cuenta de que afuera la casa está rodeada por cabras. Las puertas están bloqueadas. Leon sube a la azotea mientras las cabras le persiguen. Al llegar a la azotea coloca muebles para hacer una barricada. Cuando de repente oye disparos y gritos a lo lejos. Al observa con sus prismáticos como las cabras rodean el coche de la policía canaria y tratan de empujarlo hacia el borde de un precipicio hasta que finalmente las cabras acaban por derribar el coche de la policía. De repente Leon oye a su espalda como las cabras intentan derribar la puerta. No ha elección. Leon tiene que saltar desde la azotea hacia abajo.. Tras saltar, Leon se encuentra rodeado por cabras y comienza a disparar. Hay demasiadas… Leon no tiene elección que huir. Comienza a correr entre las calles del pueblo entrando en casas y cortando calles con árboles y bidones de granja para así ganar algo de tiempo. De repente se oyen varios silbidos…Todas las cabras se detienen y comienzan a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo. Leon no entiende que ha pasado ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son esos animales? ¿Por qué le perseguían? Mientras, las cabras se siguen alejando en rebaños mientras se sigue escuchando a alguien silbar y el pueblo se queda en silencio…

Leon ¿Ha dónde se han ido? ¿A jugar al bingo?

Tras recuperar el aliento Leon prosigue con su camino… pero parece que hay un problema: ha perdido su mapa y no sabe como puede llegar hasta el objetivo de la misión. Leon coge su móvil y marca un numero… parece que nadie responde.

Contestador: Ha llamado al 92880808045464344424148345 en este momento no le puedo atender, si lo desea puede dejar un mensaje tras oír la señal.

Leon: DJ, soy yo, Leon. Estoy perdido en una isla llamada fuerteventura mis coordenadas eran 55 grados este 45 grados sur. No puedo explicarte los detalles. Necesito tu ayuda. Intenta venir lo más pronto que puedas… tengo que colgar.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

Leon camina por las áridas arenas del basto desierto de la isla de Fuerteventura. Bajo el sol abrasador que parece querer condenar a Leon a morir en su intento de rescatar a Ashley. Leon anda perdido en medio de la nada cuando lo peor está aún por llegar. Solo espera que alguien haya escuchado su llamada de auxilio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Las horas pasan y cada vez Leon le quedan menos fuerzas. Apenas le queda un poco de agua en su cantimplora. Tras caminar unos minutos Leon decide descansar bajo la sombra de una palmera. Sabe que la vida de Ashley está en peligro… solo quiere durante unos minutos y seguir su marcha. Leon respira, cierra los ojos tratando de recordar como debía actuar en una situación como esta… ante todo no perder la cabeza y asegurarse que aun le quedan provisiones. Leon de repente comienza a escuchar gritos. A lo lejos. Al despertarse observa que todo su equipamiento ha desaparecido mientras se escuchan gritos. Al mirar hacia un lado Leon observa como varias personas corriendo a lo lejos con todo su equipamiento. Leon se levanta y comienza a correr hacia ellos

Leon: ¡Joder! ¡Venid aquí cabrones! ¡ehhhhhhhhh! Venid aquí. Mierda!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban demasiado lejos como para alcanzarles. Leon se ha quedado sin las provisiones y sin su equipo. Pero aún así debe de cumplir su misión. Debe encontrar a Ashley… aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

1 HORA DESPUÉS DE LAS 3 HORAS DESPUES.

Leon continuaba caminando sin saber a donde. Se pregunta una y otra vez si realmente podrá salir de esta… nunca había vivido algo así… de poco vale todo lo que aprendido en cuanto a supervivencia… nadie le enseño a sobrevivir en el desierto… encima Hunigan se ha desconectado… suponiendo que encuentre a Ashley, la situación segurita siendo complicada. Leon camina por un desierto de fuego y arena en la cuál apenas puede ver lo que hay delante. Más de una vez ha caído al suelo, cansado y sediento. Pero una y otra vez se levanta y sigue adelante… no puede fracasar ni tampoco puede permitirse que algo malo le suceda a Ashley. Tras minutos caminando, Leon se desploma en el suelo... no puede continuar así. Tras unos minutos, Leon comienza a escuchar sonidos… Al mirar al frente logra ver fugazmente la sombra de alguien y comienza a escuchar el sonido del agua al agitarse. Poco a poco Leon recupera la visión. Frente a él parece haber un lago junto a una palmera… en el agua hay una chica en bikini bañándose. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, Leon logra levantarse del suelo. La chica comienza a salir del lago y se dispone a quitarse el bikini cuando se gira y mira hacia Leon.

Leon: Ven aquí cuerpo!

Chica: Leon… acércate… podrías ayudarme a quitarme el bikini? Es que me aprieta mucho (beso)

Leon comienza a acercarse mientras la chica sonríe. De repente la chica desaparece y Leon observa a otra chica junto al lago. ¡Es Ashley!

Ashley: ¡Leon, ayuda!

Leon: Ashley.

De repente Ashley cae al lago y Leon comienza a correr hacia él tirándose de cabeza sobre una montaña de estiércol.

Leon: Joder!

Tras levantar la cabeza, Leon observa encima un cartel en el que pone

"¡Peligro! Mierda de camella"

Al girar su cabeza a la derecha, observa que hay una palmera junto a una camella comiendo paja. Parece ser que Todo había sido un espejismo… quizás Leon debería andarse con más cuidado…. y bañarse

30 MINUTES DESPUES DE LA HORA DESPUES DE LAS 3 HORAS DESPUES.

Leon continua caminando por el desierto pero esta vez con más cuidado., no vaya a ser que de nuevo su mente vuelva a sufrir otra alucinación. De repente Leon se detiene. Parece que alguien se le acerca por delante…

Liquid: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano.

Leon: ¿Quién eres y por que me llamas hermano?

Liquen: OH, lo siento.. Disculpa un momento ahora vuelvo

El misterioso personaje comienza a correr y se esconde detrás de una tunera. Leon comienza a caminar hacia él cuando el hombre le grita,

Liquid: Eh eh eh no vale mirar Date la vuelta.

Leon: ¿Qué?

Liquid date la vuelta!

Leon se gira mientras Liquid se cambia. Tras unos seguindos un nuevo personaje vuelve a aparecer

Agente Smith: Señor Anderson.

Leon se gira y mira.

Leon: ¿Y quién coño eres tu?

Agente Smith: Si señor Anderson, mire a través de sus ojos y vea a su enemigo

Leon: eh…. No le conozco señor.

Agente Smith: OH, vale! Espera un segundo.

El agente smith vuelve hacia su escondite para cambiarse de ropa mientras Leon observa. De nuevo vuelve a salir,

Leon: Krauser! Eres tú!

Krauser: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, camarada.

Leon ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu estabas muerto

Krauser: Muerto en un accidente hace 4 años ¿Es eso lo que te dijeron?

Leon: Bueno, te mate yo, demasiado feo para seguir con vida

Krause: ¡Callate! Ahora te enseñaré la sangre que has derramado sobre tus manos.

De repente comienza a aparecer varios fantasmas de zombies, vacas gallinas, plagas, el chupador, un perro…

Leon: eh eh un momento cuando atropellé al perro estaba borracho eso no vale!

Krauser: Lo que tu digas. Es hora de que nos enfrentemos cara a cara.

Krauser saca un cuchillo mientras Leon hace lo propio. Pero algo pasa… Leon ha perdido su cuchillo.

Krauser: (Risas) ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has perdido tu navaja de Boy scout?

Leon: un momento, podemos ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Te acuerda de la juerga de aquella noche?

Krauser se acerca a Leon mientras este intenta convencerlo.

Leon: ¡Vamos Krauser, no seas así! ¡Somos colegas!

Krauser comienza a correr hacia Leon con cuchillo en mano Leon esquiva los ataques de Krauser.

Leon: Vale, esto ya no tiene gracia ¡me vas a matar!

Krauser sigue atacando mientras Leon esquiva los ataques.

Leon: Venga tío! No tengo tiempo para esto debo salvar a Ashley

Krauser: (Risas ) ¿Esa zorra calienta braguetas con su mini falda? Si ,esta muy buena.

Leon: ¿Y la has metido en esto solo por eso?

Krauser vuelve atacar y Leon esquiva los ataques.

Krauser: Voy a ser rico Leon, una plantación de Maria para mi solo.

Leon: maldición.

Krauser empuja a Leon contra el suelo. Lentamente krauser se acerca a Leon.

Leon: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Krauser: Todo por la nueva umbrella

Leon: ¿Umbrella?

Krauser: ya es suficiente. ¡Muere puta!

Krauser se tira sobre Leon y comienzan a forcejear. El cuchillo de Krauser se acerca cada vez más hacia el cuello de Leon. De repente Leon gira la cabeza y observa que hay una tunera con picos. Leon coge un pico y pincha a Krauser en un brazo.

Krauser: Oh oh…

De repente Krauser comienza a desinflarse mientras Leon se levanta del suelo. Tras unos segundos, Leon se acerca hacia Krauser… al parecer tan solo era un muñeco hinchable.

Leon: Qué demonios…

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Leon continúa caminando por el desierto. Tras unos minutos Leon llega a un cruce de caminos. En el de la izquierda pone "Pueblo" Leon toma el camino de la izquierda y tras unos minutos comienza a llegar a las proximidades del pueblo. Al adentrarse en él Leon se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en el lugar… Todo el mundo ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Mientras camina, Leon se da cuenta que frente a él hay una casa... pero esta es diferente, las demás casas del pueblo son apenas unas casuchas con tejas. Esta casa es bastante más grande que las otras. . Leon se acerca a ella, observando los cristales de las ventanas rotos. Al subir por las escaleras se escucha el crujir de los escalones de madera. Lentamente Leon se adentra en la casa hasta llegar al salón principal de la casa. El sonido de la leña quemarse resuena por toda la sala. Al mirar a un lado de la habitación observando a alguien sentado de espaldas.

Descripción de escena

Len camina hacia delante cundo de repente la silla se mueve y aparece alguien ante él sentado. El hombre lleva un gorro campesino de color negro, una camisa blanca y un pantalón largo negro. El hombre lleva una pipa en la mano y fuma pausadamente. Leon comienza hablar,

Leon: Discúlpeme, señor

Leon mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una foto de Ashley y se acerca al hombre.

Leon: ¿Ha visto…

El hombre comienza a toser interrumpiendo a Leon. De nuevo Leon vuelve a preguntar

Leon: ¿Ha visto…

Hombre: Un momento (tose) Ya, ahora esta bien.

Leon: ¿Ya? Esta bien. ¿Ha visto esta chica?

Hombre Que…

De repente comienza a sonar una canción en la sala. Leon comienza a mirar a su alrededor cuando observa junto a la chimenea a un travestido junto a un equipo de sonido. Suena música hombre se gira y grita.

Hombre: Idiota no es esa canción

¿?: uy! Lo siento.

El travestido cambia de CD y comienza a sonar la canción "carbron"

El hombre se gira y habla hacia Leon

Hombre: ¿Qué carajo estas haciendo aquí? ¡Largate cabron!

Leon: oh, Siento molestarle

Leon se guarda la foto en el bolsillo cuando de repente el hombre le ataca con un hacha en la mano. Leon comienza a correr saliendo de la casa.

Hombre: Idiota! Vete tras él a que estas esperando!

Leon comienza a correr de un lado para el otro mientras suena de fondo suena la canción "cabron" durante su huída. Juan y el travestido. Siguen a Leon que huye de ellos como puede. Leon entra en el gallinero cuando varias gallinas le atacan a picotazos. Al salir del gallinero Leon esta cubierto de plumas. Mientras. Por el camino se encuentra a Juan y el travestido. Leon huye y cuando la canción acaba parece que los ha perdido de vista. Leon corre mirando hacia atrás cuando de repente se estrella contra una pared cayendo inconsciente al suelo. El hombre y el travestido se acercan a Leon.

Hombre: Llévatelo al corral.

LANZAROTE: 03:00 PM

Había llegado a casa después de trabajar. La verdad es que ese día sentía una extraña sensación… y desde luego no era que me sintiera mareado o que las alubias de anoche me sentaran mal. Era la sensación de que había alguien que conozco en peligro. Y lamentablemente cuando me siento esa sensación suelo acertar.

Nada más cambiarme y ducharme comencé a preparar todo para poder pasar el fin de semana a descansar. . Estaba en el salón de mi casa, acostado en el sofá. De repente sin saber porque decidí mirar el teléfono. Parecía que había un mensaje

(Contestador:

Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Mensaje número uno: recibido hoya las diez horas doce minutos

DJ, soy yo, Leon. Estoy perdido en una isla llamada fuerteventura mis coordenadas eran 55 grados este 45 grados sur. No puedo explicarte los detalles. Necesito tu ayuda. Intenta venir lo más pronto que puedas… tengo que colgar.)

Esa voz… conozco esa voz. Es Leon S Kennedy. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese hombre ahí? Eso no importaba. Lo primero que pensé fue en coger mi ropa y ponerme en marcha. Me vestí a mi estilo. Pantalón vaquero azul y chaqueta de cuero negra. Junto a mis gafas de sol. Además de coger una pistola y la katana que Leon me regaló aquella vez que jugamos al onimusha. Me puse en marcha y partí hacia el puerto de Playa blanca dónde con mi barco puse rumbo a Fuerteventura. Aguanta Leon… te salvaré

5:30 PM CERCA DE FUERTEVENTURA

Tras unas horas saliendo desde puerto del carmen estaba llegando a la costa de Fuerteventura. De repente detuve mi barco… he escuchado un grito hace un momento. Camino por todo el barco mirando hacia el mar. Quizás haya algún naufrago pidiendo ayuda… sin embargo desde ese último grito han pasado ya 5 minutos. De repente escuché sonidos de disparos y gritos. Al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que los sonidos vienen de la isla de lobos. Poco a poco puse mi braco rumbo hacia la isla de lobos observando desde lejos algo realmente aterrador. Muertos y sangre se amontonan sobre la isla de lobos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? La situación es peor de lo que imaginaba. Sabía que Leon no me llamaría por una tontería. Algo extraño ha debido suceder. Pongo rumbo hacia la isla de lobos para anclar el barco en el muelle. Al bajar de él comienzo a caminar hacia la zona del faro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo... parece una masacre... ¿Quién demonios puede haber hecho algo así? Mientras camino, cadáveres y cadáveres se amontonan a lo largo del camino hasta que llegué a la casa del faro. Nada más dirigirme hacia la puerta el rastro de sangre llevaba hacia el interior del faro. Lentamente abro la puerta y comienzo a entrar… está demasiado oscuro para ver así que tengo que encender mi linterna. Tras encenderla sigo adelante iluminando el camino con mi linterna. El lugar parece vacío. De repente al caminar noto que he tropezado con algo en el suelo… Bajo a mis pies había un cadáver y al iluminar con mi linterna veo una pila de muertos amontonados. De repente escucho algo venir desde mi espalda. Al girarme miro hacia la puerta… oigo pasos…no, no parece que sean pasos humanos... son de algún tipo de animal. Cada vez escuchaba como se acercaba

Cabra: Behhhhhhhhh

Poco a poco veía como una cabra se acercaba a mí. Pero había algo extraño... la cabra tenía manchas de sangre… no parecía estar herida. Lentamente la cabra seguía acercándose a mí, mirándome fijamente como si yo fuera su presa. La cabra se detiene frente a mi, me mira… noté que el color de sus ojos eran rojos… observé su cara… su boca… manchada de sangre, mientras me sigue mirando. De repente la cabra comienza a actuar de forma extraña… comienza a girar a su alrededor, observándome… al intentar moverme la cabra comienza a caminar hacia mi... es como si me estuviese vigilando.

Cabra: Behhhhhhhhh

De repente la cabra comienza a caminar hacia mí, su mirada no me da buena sensación... empiezo a disparar pero no lograba detenerla mientras sigo disparando hasta que la cabra muere. En ese momento escucho más cabras afuera. Tengo que salir de este lugar. Comienzo a correr hacia el muelle mientras varias cabras me persiguen mientras huyo intento disparar, pero es imposible detenerlas y apenas me quedan Balas. He vaciado el cargador, tengo que usar mi katana para abrirme paso. Al llegar al muelle subo a mi barco y logro alejarme de la isla lo suficiente. De repente decido parar los motores del barco. No puedo creer lo que he visto. Esas cabras… no puede ser… ¿cabras asesinas? No puede ser… pero entonces ¿Por qué me han atacado? Toda esa gente muerta… algo ha debido suceder. Y me temo que Leon haya corrido la misma suerte. Tengo que llegar a fuerteventura y buscar a Leon. No puedo fallarle.

6:00 PM

Puse mi rumbo hacia el muelle de corralero. Pero una vez allí me di cuenta de que el muelle estaba totalmente destrozado… no puedo avanzar por aquí. Necesito un sitio para poder bajar sin que pueda dañar el barco. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor… a unos kilómetros de aquí hay una playa de arna fina, sería un buen lugar para encallar sin peligro. Pongo mi barco rumbo a la playa y tras unos minutos llego hasta ella encalando sobre arena firme. Tras recoger el equipo me dispongo a bajar del barco. Mirando a mí alrededor observo una playa totalmente vacía. Es increíble ver esto... no hay nadie en una playa… ya es sospechoso. Tras caminar unos metros observo sombrillas rojas y blancas con el logo de Umbrella. Quizás realmente no soy consciente… quizás estas sombrillas sean una señal de que lo que está pasando sea culpa de la maldita corporación de umbrella. De repente oigo gritos venir desde el otro lado de la playa. Al girarme saco mis prismáticos para observar. En la mar veo varios barquillos llegando a la costa, no puedo ver quienes son, pero parecen marineros o quizás supervivientes. Tras un rato corriendo me acerco hasta el punto dónde los barquillos comienza a encallar en la playa y gente corriendo. Comienzo a correr mientras observo como esa gente se baja de los barcos. Al llegar hasta ellos me doy cuenta de que son cayucos con inmigrantes cargados de ropa y botellas de agua que corren hasta la playa. De repente uno de ellos corre en mi dirección.

Dailos: Eh, un momento!

No se detiene. Pasar por mi lado lo agarro por el hombro tarándolo al suelo. Los demás inmigrantes seguían corriendo mientras más cayucos llegaba a la costa.

Dailos: Quieto cabron o te mando a tu país en una bolsa de hiperdino, las bolsas para cadáveres son muy caras.

¿?: No dispares, no dispares! Soy uno de los buenos!

Dailos: Ya, todos dicen lo mismo. Que si sois buenos, que si venís a trabajar… todo eso ya lo he oído antes.

¿?: No, no no! En serio yo no sé nada de lo que me estás hablando.

De repente me di cuenta de una cosa. Este tío lo conozco... ¿pero de dónde? Ah! Ya sé!

Dailos: Oye, tu no eres el negrata friki de apocalypse

LJ: sí sí sí, soy LJ. (se levanta y muestra su chaqueta enseñándome varias armas) Mira, las mías son de encargo.

Dailos: Ya he visto esa parte.

LJ: (silencio) ¿y tu quién coño eres?

Dailos: Me llamo Dailos, pero puedes llamarme DJ dada la situación.

LJ: eh capullo me estás copiando, no es así en el guión yo decía

DJ: (interrumpiendo a LJ) Vale, ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Comienzo a caminar cuando LJ comienza a caminar hacia mí diciendo.

LJ: eh eh eh un momento ¿me vas a dejar aquí?

DJ: No necesito tu ayuda puedo arreglármelas yo solo.

LJ: joder, ¡pero tío yo no!

DJ: Lo siento, tú solo me retrasarías y hay un amigo en apuros del cuál no sé nada y no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

LJ: Vamos, yo puedo ayudar además mira. (abre la chaqueta y empieza a sacar cosas) Tengo chocolatinas, tengo pan, tengo un par de gramos. Y sobretodo tengo un mapa.

DJ: Está bien. Puedes venir. Pero dame eso

LJ: ¿El qué?

Le quité la bolsa con los gramos de Hachis.

DJ: Eso es para mí.

LJ: Joder.

DJ: en marcha

3:00 AM DEL MISMO DÍA PERO HORAS ANTES. NO ES UN FLAHSBACK.

Leon abre los ojos poco a poco viendo algunos rayos de sol a través de las rendijas de una vieja puerta de madera. Su olfato comienza a agudizarse al oler un fuerte hedor… Leon Está colgando del techo atado con una cadena en sus manos. Al mirar a su alrededor observa herramientas de campo junto a una ventana de madera. El suelo, recubierto de paja y de excrementos. Leon no deja de preguntarse qué es este lugar. De repente observa como hay varias cabras rodeándole, mirándole con una mirada aterradora. Cualquier movimiento de Leon hace que las cabras comiencen a ponerse nerviosas. Será mejor para él que se quede quieto. Sabe que tiene que salir de ahí, pero tienen que pensar y esperar a un momento oportuno. De repente se escucha un silbido. Las cabras comienzan a salir del lugar dejando a Leon solo. Tras unos segundos, unos pasos comienzan a escucharse cada vez más cerca. Dos personas entran en la sala. El travestido y el extraño hombre.

Hombre: Cierra la puerta Mara

El hombre comienza a acercarse a Leon.

Hombre: Buenas tarde señó León. ¿Qué tal ahí colgao?

Leon: ¿Quién coño es usted?

Juan: ¿yo? Yo soy señó Juan. Un pastor de cabras como puedes ver. Desde chuquitito ayudando a mi padre maestro Manuel a cuidar las cabras.

Leon: Oye, no me cuentes tu vida.

Juan: ¿Cómo dices que no te oí?

Mara: Ha dicho que no le comas la bola.

Juan: ah, Eso dijo? Vaya un malcriado el inglés este.

Leon: soy americano. (Grita) ¡U.S.A,U.S.A!

Juan: Mara, suelta al gringo. Voy a enseñarle una lección al amigo.

Juan comienza a acercarse a Leon con su mano puesta en su chaqueta como si quisiera sacar algo. Leon comienza a cerrar los ojos. No quiere ni ver lo que le pueden hacer De repente Juan Saca su timple y canta

.es/r?t=an&s=gu&qid=&sv=z6f44f6b1&ask=isa+majorera&uip=58059cf4&ac=&qs=121&o=&pg=1&eo=&en=ae&io=0&pt=3&url=http%3A%2F%%2Fdiscos%2Faudio%3&u=http%3A%2F%%2Fdiscos%2Faudio%3

ERES ROSA DEL VIENTO  
ERES DULZURA,  
SAL, CAMELLO Y ARENA  
FUERTEVENTURA.

Son las noches majoreras  
noches de brisa y canciones,  
noches de luna y estrellas  
noches que encienden amores.

A una niña majorera  
declaré en verso mi amor,  
y antes de que terminara  
corriendo fue y me besó.

CUANDO LE DOY UN BESO  
A UNA MAJORERA  
SIENTO EL ALMA POR DENTRO  
COMO SE QUEMA.

Leon: (saca un banjo y canta el himno americano versión Banjo)

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thru the night that our flag was still there.

Chorus:  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:

Chorus:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,  
A home and a country should leave us no more!  
Their blood has washed out of of their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave'  
From the terror of flight and the gloom of the grave:

Chorus:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."

Chorus:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Leon: (Gritando) U.S.A! U.S.A!

Juan: Los americanos muy bobitos siempre cantando su himno nacional. Mara, coge tu guitarra. Yo también sé darle pasión

Juan saca una guitarra y canta.

.es/r?t=an&s=gu&qid=&sv=z6f44f6bf&ask=+juan+charrasqueado...&uip=58059cf4&ac=&qs=121&o=&pg=1&eo=&en=ae&io=1&pt=c9_3&url=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fcanciones%2Fc9_3&u=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fcanciones%2Fc9_3

"...Ya llego Juan charrasqueado...  
encierren las viejas porque me las llevo"

Voy a cantarles un corrido muy mentado  
lo que ha pasado allá en la hacienda de la flor  
la triste historia de un ranchero enamorado  
que fue borracho parrandero y jugador

Juan se llamaba y lo apodaban charrasqueado  
era valiente y arriesgado en el amor  
a las mujeres mas bonitas se llevaba  
que aquellos campos no quedaba ni una flor.

Un DIA domingo que se andaba emborrachando  
a la cantina le corrieron a avisar  
"Cuidate juan que ya por ahi te andan buscando  
son muchos hombres no te vallan a matar".

No tuvo tiempo de montar en su caballo  
pistola en mano se le hecharon de a monton  
y les gritaba estoy borracho y soy buen gallo  
cuando una bala atraveso su corazon.

"Y ando en busca de una prieta, porque prietas  
hasta las mulas..!"

Crecio la milpa con la lluvia en el potrero  
y las palomas van volando al pedregal  
bonitos toros llevan hoy al matadero  
que buen caballo va montando el caporal.

Ya las campanas del santuario estan doblando  
todos los fieles se dirigen a resar  
y por la sierra los rancheros van bajando  
a un hombre muerto que lo llevan a enterrar.

En una choza muy humilde llora un niño  
las mujeres le aconsejan y se van  
mientras su madre lo consuela con cariños  
mirando al cielo llora y reza por su juan.

Aqui termino de cantar este corrido  
de juan ranchero charrasqueado y burlador  
que se creyo de las mujeres consentido  
y fue borracho parrandero y jugador

Leon: ¡Mierda!

Juan: ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso mi niño?

Leon se coloca gorra de rapero y cantar junto a unos raperos.

(Poner esta url en Internet para saber la canción)

.es/r?t=an&s=gu&qid=&sv=z6f44f6b1&ask=eminem.+Loose+you&uip=58059cf4&ac=&qs=121&o=&pg=1&eo=&en=ae&io=6&pt=Eminem+-+Just+Los...&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww..br%2F98fm%2F_audioUploaded%2FEminem%2520-%2520Just%2520Lose%&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww..br%2F98fm%2F_audioUploaded%2FEminem%2520-%2520Just%2520Lose%

Juan: Que carajo! Tú aún no has visto nada. Mara, diles que pasen.

De repente Juan canta y comienzan a aparecer chicas en minifalda bailando y músicos tocando .

.edu/~3

Al terminar la canción el teléfono móvil de Juan suena.

Juan: ¿Dígame? Sí, sí… ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? Id a por ellos y matadlos! (cuelga el teléfono y habla con Mara) Parece ser que han visto a unos intrusos por corrallejo . Voy a salir un momento tú quédate con el yankee no le dejes salir de aquí.

Mara: Si amo.

Juan abandona el corral. Mientras, Leon se ve retenido por un travestido… la cosa no podrían ir peor.

03:45 Corralejo.

Yo y LJ caminamos a trabes de las dunas de Corralejo. Las coordenadas que Leon me dio indicaban que Leon estaba sobre Río palmas, al este de la isla. De repente me giro y Veo a LJ. Parece que está cansado.

DJ: Oye ¿estás bien?

LJ: La verdad es que no tío podemos descansar un poco?

DJ: Está bien.

Nos sentamos sobre la arena del desierto a descansar. Mientras bebía un poco de agua LJ se tumba en el suelo. La verdad es que es extraño que un negrata como él aguante tan poco.

LJ se saca una cantimplora de su chaqueta y bebe agua.

LJ: Joder, que calor hace aquí. No hace falta ni hacer una barbacoa aquí tu solito te asas.

DJ: Estás en una isla que no está ni a 100 kilómetros de África. ¿Qué esperas?

LJ: Joder y yo que sé, yo solo soy un negro.

DJ: ¿Qué demonios hacías con toda esa gente?

LJ: Tenía planeado reunirme con unos amigos aquí en esta isla. Pero ya veo que esos cabrones me la han jugado bien.

DJ: ¿Y por eso vienes aquí en un cayuco?

LJ: Me dijeron que era mejor forma de llegar a estas islas.

No me interesa seguir hablando con este tío. Me levanté y me puse a caminar. LJ comenzó a gritar.

LJ: Eh eh eh! ¿Dónde vas?

DJ: no pienso esperarte más tengo cosas que hacer

LJ: Por favor solo un minuto más no seas cabron.

DJ: De acuerdo. Solo un minuto. Si después no te mueves tu negro culo del suelo te dejaré atrás

Vuelvo a sentarme. En medio del silencio se escucha algo…

Beehhhhh

LJ se levanta y comienza a mirar a su alrededor. Frente a mí veo una cabra. Cuando me giro LJ no está aquí. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que LJ está frente a la cabra.

DJ: Mierda! LJ ¿Qué coño haces? Ven aquí!

LJ se encuentra frente a la cabra. Es increíble, parece como si estuviera jugando con ella.

LJ: Ehh, bonita! Que cosa tan graciosa.

DJ: LJ sal de ahí

LJ se gira mirándome.

LJ: tranquilo es un animalito!

DJ: No! No es lo que piensas sal de ahí

LJ mete su mano en la chaqueta y saca una Zanahoria y se la da la cabra.

LJ: eh, bonita, toma, toma. ¿Te gusta a que sí eh?

Comienzo a correr hacia LJ cuando de repente la cabra comienza a correr hacia LJ.

LJ: oh oh no bonita no, tranquila (levanta las manos)

Saco mi pistola y comienzo a disparar a la cabra. Tras matarla me acerco a LJ.

DJ: ¿Estás bien?

LJ: Joder ¿Qué coño era esa cosa?

DJ: una cabra.

LJ: the what?

DJ: Una Ca-bra

LJ: joder como corría la hija de puta.

DJ: Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella.

LJ: Tío yo no sabía nada ¿te crees que soy adivino o que?

DJ: Está oscureciendo deberíamos pasar la noche aquí.

7:00 PM EN EL CORRAL

Leon lleva ya varias horas encerrado en el corral ante la atenta mirada de Mara. Ya esta resultando un poco molesto tener que aguantar a este tío. Mara lleva horas intentando seducir a Leon. Y no parece que se vaya a rendir. De repente Mara se acerca a Leon y empieza a hablar.

Mara: Te estas divirtiendo verdad hombretón.

Leon: Lo que tu digas.

Mara: (risas) debes saber que muy pocos hombres se me resisten.

Leon: ¿Hombres? ¿Y tú que eres?

Mara: yo soy una hembra apasionada por el amor y el sexo.

Leon: que asco!

Mara: La verdad es que eres muy sexy… esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio…

Mara se acerca cada vez más a Leon.

Mara: ¿Crees que podemos divertirnos tú y yo?

Mara le pone a Leon las manos en el paquete pero Leon se aleja.

Mara: No te resistas amor mío

Leon le escupe en la cara.

Leon: (Risas)

Mara le pega un cacheton.

Mara: Guarro! ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Soy una mujer que te ama y es así como me devuelves mi amor!

Leon: Puto marica de mierda.

De repente Juan entra en el corral, extrañado, pregunta.

Juan: Mara! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mara: Nada

Juan: Estas llorando.

Mara: (se seca las lagrimas) ¿Llorando? (risas) no, que va, se me ha metido paja en el ojo.

Juan: Sal de aquí. Tengo que hablar con el inglesito.

Mara se acerca a Leon y le susurra al oído.

Mara: Cuando estemos solos, te voy a arrancar las pelotas con mi lengua.

Mara se separa de Leon y sale del corral.

Juan: Bien, ¿Cómo ha pasado el día señó Kennedy?

Leon: Genial, he hecho bastante ejercicio aunque es una pena que me haya manchado el traje de mierda.

Juan: Eso es normal señó Kennedy. Los cochinos se revuelcan en su propia mierda.

Leon: Ni siquiera me has puesto un baño, he tenido que hacer todo en una esquina.

Juan: foss! Y yo pensaba que eran las cabras. Esta bien señó Kennedy. He mirado todos los archivos buscando información sobre usted.

Juan sujeta en sus manos las guías oficiales de todos los RE y mira en las de RE2 y RE4.

Juan: tú te llamas Leon Scott Kennedy. Sirvió como miembro de los RPD STARS durante un día. Para avanzar en el juego debes de llegar a la comisaría y encontrarte con claire ¿Qué carajo es esto?

Juan tira las guías al aire dándole a Leon sin querer en la cabeza.

Leon: Ahh! Joder!

Juan: Lo siento señó Kennedy. En fin, ya es hora que me digas algunas cosillas. ¿Pa Que viniste p acá?

Leon: No pienso decirle nada.

Juan: bueno, da igual que me lo digas o no porque yo ya lo sé. Tú vienes a por la hija del George bush ese no?

Leon: ¿Bush? ¿Quién es Bush?

Juan: ah mi niño es verdá la memoria me falla debe ser la edad. Tú vienes a por Ashley. Pues bien

Juan se acerca a Leon y se coloca a su espalda mientras le señala con el dedo hacia una esquina.

Juan: Ashley está allí.

Leon: (mirando hacia la esquina) Eso es una mula.

Juan: ah sí mi mula se llamaba Ashley también. Pero si miras un poco más p' allá

Leon observa en una de las esquinas a Ashley atada a una silla.

Ashley: Leon!

Leon: Ashley! Suéltame ya cabron!

Juan: Bueno, yo me voy. (Silba y las cabras comienzan a entrar en el corral) Te dejo con mis amigas, creo que ellas te conocen mejor.

Juan comienza a salir del corral cuando de repente grita.

Juan:Adios, Baifo!

De nuevo Leon había encontrado a Ashley. Pero la situación seguía siendo complicada. No había forma de poder escapar… ya solo quedaba la esperanza de que Dailos viniera en su ayuda.

Dunas de corralejo. 01:32

Junto a la hoguera hecha con aulagas, yo y LJ estamos aquí, solos… la noche había caído sobre nosotros tan rápido que las horas que estuvimos, hablando y riendo nos parecieron demasiado poca cosa. Hay frío, mucho frío…. Sería difícil de pensar que no estamos en una isla. El mar, el sonido de las olas… por momentos pensaba que estaba en el desierto del vecino Sahara, dónde de día el calor es tal que lleva a los hombres a morir… y en las noches, el frío y la humedad del desierto son tales que puede ser peor que el mismo calor. Por suerte, tenemos una buena hoguera aquí… LJ se esta haciendo un porro ¿No le había quitado yo el hachis?

DJ: Tío, apaga eso.

LJ: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres una catada?

DJ: No, ahora no.

LJ: joer tío, eres demasiado serio. Todos los blancos sois igualitos, siempre vais de tíos duros y al final acabáis muertos, como en esas películas de zombis en la cuál se encierran en el centro comercial. Al final o acaban muertos o se suicidan.

DJ: Eso son tonterías. Son películas. No tienen que ver nada con la realidad.

LJ: ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

DJ: Un amigo está en apuros. Esto no es una película, ni una historia de terror, ni un fan fiction… bueno un fan fiction a lo mej... pero bueno, dejémoslo ahí.

Mientras el sonido de las aulagas quemarse vuelve a ser el único sonido que escuchamos, intento pensar, mientras busco en mi mochila algunos pedazos de carne que compré en el supermercado antes de llegar aquí. Si… si hay una ventaja de estar en un lugar sin supervivientes es que puedes saquear, robar y todo lo que quieras. La verdad es que cogí muchas cosas, incluso unas gafas de sol nuevas. LJ sin embargo se llevo media tienda. Lo que no veo dónde las ha puesto. Para prepara la carne hay un truco que he aprendido y que es algo que se hacía desde los tiempos en que los guanches vivían en las islas. Primero se hace un hoyo en la arena. La profundidad depende de lo que vayas a poner. Luego coges la carne, o el pescado o lo que vayas a comer en papel de aluminio. Luego se mete dentro del hoyo y se vuelve a tapar con arena. Encima de ella se coloca leña… como en este caso no hay, cogeré unas aulagas. Cuando la aulaga se haya consumido la carne estará lista para comer.

LJ: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

DJ: Estoy preparando la cena.

LJ: ¿Cómo? Tío es un desierto no una parrilla gigante.

DJ: dentro de un rato verás.

PASADOS 30 MINUTOS…

Comenzamos a comer. La verdad es que LJ parece impresionado.

LJ: Está muy rico! ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

DJ: Es algo obvio que en supervivencia se debe usar los recursos que se tengan para poder sobrevivir. La gente tiende a pensar que en una situación como la nuestra no se puede sobrevivir. Y no se dan cuenta que hasta una cosa tan sencilla como comer un pedazo de carne es tan simple como hacer lo que yo he hecho.

LJ: ¿Y se puede meter perritos calientes con cebolla picada y ketchup?

DJ: Pruébalo, te sorprenderás de las cosas que se pueden hacer.

LJ: Más tarde, ahora a comer! (risas)

Mientras como, de repente observo a LJ sacando cosas de su chaqueta. Una botella de ketchup, un cuchillo, un tenedor, unas servilletas, una candelabro con unas velas, una copa, una botella de vino Francés, un saca corchos con él cuál esta abriendo la botella de vino y llenando su copa. Pero aún hay más… LJ saca de su chaqueta una radio y al pulsar play se escucha música francesa. LJ se gira hacia mí levantando la copa y grita.

LJ: Salud! (bebe vino y sigue comiendo y se ríe un rato)

DJ: ¿De dónde demonios has sacado todo eso?

LJ: eh, eh, eh, lo he tomado prestado, no lo he robado capullo!

DJ: sí, ya veo (sarcasmo)

Mientras tanto seguimos comiendo mientras las horas pasaban. Después de algunas bromas por parte de LJ nos fuimos a dormir… bueno yo dormir no he dormido en toda la noche… Alguien tiene que vigilar y LJ bueno… no es precisamente el indicado para eso después de la fumada. Que se ha pegado. Pronto va a amanecer y habrá que seguir luchando. Espero que Leon esté bien.

EN EL CORRAL. 8:00 AM

Leon abre sus ojos lentamente y mira a su alrededor… es el mismo lugar, el maldito corral dónde lleva encerrado desde ayer. Al mirar hacia la esquina puede ver a Ashley dormir… hablo de la hija del presidente, no de la burra. Parece que está bien… de repente Leon escucha extraños ruidos que vienen de una de las esquinas del corral… parece el sonido de moscas volar. Leon mira hacia allí y observa a Ashley, esta vez la burra cagando. Pero parece que hay alguien más en la sala. Juan está agachado junto a una esquina con los pantalones bajados… tras terminar, Juan se sube los pantalones y se dirige hacia Leon.

Juan: Buenos Días señó Kennedy

Leon: por favor lávese las manos después de cagar.

Juan: si ya lo hice

Leon gira y observa la pared manchada y llena de moscas.

Leon: ¡Que asco! ¡Es usted un animal!

Juan: No mi niño, el hombre desde que la vida nació de los océanos y fue evolucionando hasta el día de hoy en que nos hemos convertido en la raza suprema, pero seguimos siendo animales. ¿No cree usted señó Kennedy?

Leon: La humanidad es lo bastante inteligente como para saber que existe una cosa que se llama taza del water y papel higiénico.

Juan: Es precisamente esa actitud la que ha hecho que el hombre sea lo que es hoy. Dependemos demasiado de las máquinas y de los objetos incluso a la hora de cagar. Lo que yo he hecho es algo a lo natural y antes recuerdo yo que nos limpiábamos el culo con lascas de piedra.

Leon: se lo vuelvo a repetir, no me cuentes tu vida, no me interesa

Juan: Bueno, quizás dentro un rato tendrá que unirse a nosotros señó Kennedy. Es hora de probar si nuestro querido proyecto biológico funciona. Con las cabras hemos experimentado y a salio bien. Tú serás el primer humano que recibirá este nuevo poder.

Juan se aleja de Leon y abandona el corral. Parece que el tiempo se acaba… nadie va a venir en ayuda de Leon… o al menos es lo que él piensa.

DESIERTO DE FUERTEVENTURA

De nuevo yo y LJ nos pusimos en marcha nada más amanecer. Llevamos horas caminando hacia el punto dónde Leon me dejó sus coordenadas. Sin embargo, no había ni un solo rastro de Leon ni ninguna señal que indicara su paradero. No sé dónde demonios puede estar metido. Quizás esas malditas cabras lo hayan matado… pero si es así ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Además… me niego a creer que esas cosas hayan podido acabar con Leon así como así. Decidí pararme para hablar con LJ sobre la situación.

DJ: Aquí no hay nada.

LJ: Joder, eso ya lo veo.

DJ: solo podemos seguir adelante.

LJ: ¿No sería mejor volver?

DJ: No, no pienso abandonar ahora. Leon está vivo. Seguiremos buscando.

Nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha, pero al caminar unos metros me detengo. Al fondo veo algo extraño… oigo ruidos…

DJ: Espera un momento.

LJ: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya hemos encontrado a tu amigo blanco muerto?

DJ: ¡Silencio!

Al sacar mis prismáticos, observe a unos metros algo extraño... es un pueblo. A la entrada del mismo hay una especie de hoguera con un cadáver colgando de un palo. Parece el uniforme de un miembro de la policía canaria. Alrededor de la Hoguera hay varias cabras caminando en círculos. Esto no me gusta nada.

DJ: hay más de esos ahí delante.

LJ: déjame ver

LJ coge los primatitos y mira.

LJ: joder! Hay muchas hijas de puta ahí ¿Qué coño vamos hacer?

DJ: Leon está en ese pueblo.

LJ: ¿Qué coño dices? ¡Estas loco!

DJ: tenemos que ir a por él

LJ: Una mierda! A mi ese tío me da igual no lo conozco de nada.

DJ: ¿No decías que querías ayudar?

LJ: Sí pero fíjate en sus cabezas esas cosas llevan cuernos joder!

Me giro y apunto con mi pistola a LJ

DJ: Escuhame negro de mierda o me ayudas a buscar a Leon o te llevo derechito a la comisaría para que te manden a tu puto país. Perfectamente puedo hacerte pasar por inmigrante y joderte bien así que en marcha.

LJ: vale, vale vale! Te haré caso.

DJ: escucha, vamos a aproximarnos hacia ellas con cuidado ¿OK? Nada de tiros, nada de ir en moto y nada de giros a cámara lenta ni bullet time ¿Entendido?

LJ: De acuerdo.

DJ: En marcha

Comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente hacia el pueblo esquivando las patrullas de cabras caminando agachados escondiéndonos detrás de bidones y objetos de granja. De repente LJ se tira un peo. Las cabras están comenzando a sospechar de nuestra presencia… comienzan a buscarnos… de repente se vuelve a escuchar otro peo.

LJ: Esta vez no he sido yo.

DJ: Mierda.

Behhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Las cabras se habían dado cuenta de que estamos allí. Comenzamos a correr

Mientras tanto en el corral de las cabras Leon y Juan escuchan todo el escándalo que había afuera. Mara entra en el corral corriendo

Juan: ¿Qué coño pasa allá fuera?

Mara: Hay intrusos señor,

Juan: Suelta a las cabras y que acaben con ellos! Vamos!

Juan y Mara salen del corral

Mientras tanto, nosotros seguíamos huyendo y disparando entrando en cada casa del pueblo buscando a Leon. De repente observamos a lo lejos un corral con la puerta abierta. Al dirigirnos allí las cabras nos seguían. No tenemos otra opción que entrar en el corral. Al entrar cerramos la puerta colocando barricadas con muebles viejos. Al girarme Leon estaba frente a mí, colgando del techo. Ashley estaba amarrada en una silla.

DJ: Leon! LJ, desata a la chica, yo me encargo de él.

Solté a Leon y le ayudé a bajar. Parecía bastante cansado, y le costaba ponerse en pie

DJ: ¡Leon! ¿Estás bien?

Leon: ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

DJ: tenemos que salir de aquí.

Mientras tanto, en la otra esquina LJ desata a Ashley y le toca la teta. Ashley le da un bofetón

Ashley: ¡Pervertido!

LJ: joder, ¡s te he salvado la vida!

DJ no tenemos tiempo, salgamos de aquí.

Salimos del corral por la puerta de atrás mientras las cabras nos seguían. Al girarme vi. una casa.

DJ: vamos, entremos ahí, tengo una idea.

Corrimos hacia allí y entramos en ella.. Cerramos las puertas y colocamos varias mesas para hacer barricadas. Este lugar parece una oficina o algo. Comencé a caminar hasta que vi que había un ordenador encendido y conectado a Internet. Abrí mi msn mientras LJ se acercaba a mí hablándome.

LJ: Jodér, que coño haces tío!

DJ: tengo una idea, vamos a necesitar ayuda para salir de aquí.

Tras conectarme, comencé a buscar en mis contactos… solo había una persona en quién confió que realmente nos puede ayudar a salir de esta.

LJ: Joder quieres dejarte ya de chatear las cabras están ahí fuera.

Leon: The what?

DJ: Las cabras.

Leon: Ca-bras?

DJ: Sí, Cabras.

LJ: ¿A que es difícil de pronunciar eh?

Las cabras habían logrado romper las barricadas y estaban comenzando a entrar.

DJ: salgamos de aquí

Comenzamos a salir por la pureta de atrás mientas nos aproximamos a la salida del pueblo. Pero de repente vemos que estamos rodeados por cabras… no hay forma de pasar. De entre el ganado aparece un hombre… La cara de Leon me hacía pensar él que lo conocía de algo.

DJ: Leon, ¿le conoces?

LJ: Su nombre es Juan

Juan: ¿Ande van ustedes? Si ni siquiera se han despedido de mí. Eso es de mal educado y ruina.

DJ: ¿Y quién coño es usted?

Juan: Yo soy Cho Juan. Soy un cabrero como puedes ver. Pero tú y tus amigos han entrado en mi corral y eso no me gusta nada.

DJ: Por qué no nos deja en paz!

Juan: Yo les dejaría a ustedes ir, pero las cabras no os dejarán marchar. Además tenéis a la chica y ella es algo que necesito.

LJ: Vale, quédate con la chica, no nos interesa ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

DJ: LJ cierra el pico! Nos nos iremos sin Ashley.

Juan: No me queda otra salida que hacer las cosas por las malas.

Juan silba y las cabras comienzan a acercarse a nosotros. No hay otra salida… si queremos salir con vida.

DJ: ¡esta bien! Nos rendimos.

Jandía 10:00 am

Un helicóptero sobrevuela el cielo de la isla de Fuerteventura aproximándose cada vez más al objetivo. La temperatura es de 35 grados, un infierno de lenguas de fuego en un desierto llano cuya densidad se extiende durante kilómetros y kilómetros de arena. En el helicóptero el piloto informa por radio sobre la aproximación hacia el objetivo. Coordenadas 78 grados sur 85 grados este. Sirkainz se sitúa en la parte de atrás del helicóptero. Sabe que le espera una misión complicada en un terreno inhóspito sin saber a que peligros se debe enfrentar. Una vez el Helicóptero llegue al objetivo tendrá que seguir a pie hasta el punto de coordenadas 65 grados este 45 sur. El área maldita a la cuál nadie se atreve acercarse.

Piloto: Vamos a llegar al objetivo. Puedes ir recogiendo tú equipo.

Lentamente el helicóptero desciende y aterriza. Sirkainz baja del helicóptero y comienza a caminar mientras el helicóptero despega. Sabe que ahora todo depende de él, nadie va a venir a buscarles. Tendrán que sobrevivir por sus propios medios.

10:13 AM

Sirkainz camina entre molinos de viento y aulagas rumbo hacia su objetivo. Ni una sola nube en el cielo, ni un solo soplo de aire… De repente, sirkainz observa un montón de cuervos en el suelo. Al acercarse a ellos comienzan a volar dejando restos de plumas cayendo desde el cielo. Sirkainz cubre su rostro cuando de repente comienzan a caer cagadas de cuervo.

Sirkainz: Joder!

Sirkainz las esquiva y comienza a disparar hacia los cuervos matándolos a todos. A unos metros observa algo en el suelo… es un cadáver. Sirkainz se agacha para examinarlo… no, no han podido matarle los cuervos… parecen mordeduras y pelos. De repente, sirkainz siente que hay algo a su espalda.

Behhhhhhhhh

Lentamente gira su cuello… tres cabras estaban a su espalda. Lentamente se levanta y observa que las cabras están comenzando a reaccionar de una forma extraña… sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre. Lentamente las cabras comienzan a acercarse a él. Sirkainz no entiende que pasa, pero no le gusta nada lo que está pasando. Saca su arma y comienza a disparar a las cabras, pero estas no se detienen. Sirkainz continúa disparando hasta que de repente se queda sin balas. Comienza a correr y observa a unos metros una vieja casa rural. Al entrar en ella coloca muebles y estantes sobre las puertas y ventanas, las cabras están ahí fuera. Sirkainz se adentra en la casa y sube a la azotea. Una vez arriba mira hacia abajo… las cabras intentan entrar en la casa golpeando las ventanas. No tardarán mucho tiempo en entrar. Sirkainz busca en la azotea alguna forma de poder salir de esta. En una de las habitaciones hay un atuendo típico majorero.

Segundos después, Alguien comienza a aparecer por la puerta trasera de la casa vestido con el traje típico. Comienza a caminar disimuladamente por delante de las cabras. Están muy tranquilas… de repente una de las cabras comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre que se para. La cabra comienza a mirar hacia él y comienza a oler su ropa.

Behhhh

La cabra se aleja y vuelve junto al rebaño. El peligro ha pasado. El hombre camina lentamente y se esconde detrás de una pared de piedra. Sirkainz se quita la ropa y comienza a correr. Quizás las cabras no hayan picado con el truco del disfraz. Mejor huir ahora que las ha despistado.

10:45 EN EL CORRAL.

Leon, Ashley, LJ y yo, continuamos encerrados en el corral de cabras, sin que haya ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Juan lleva ya media hora hablando y hablando de cosas de su juventud después de una hora de interrogatorios. Ya estaba comenzando a caer pesado. Los demás, bueno… Leon parece estar bastante más agobiado que yo con tanta chorrada. Parece que tampoco hace demasiado caso a Juan. ¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar encerrados aquí?

Juan: bueno, Yo me tengo que ir. Mara, tu sigue con la tortura.

Mara: ¿Tortura? Esto es un interrogatorio.

Juan: Lo que tu digas. Adios Baifo!

Juan abandona la sala y Mara comienza hablar.

Mara: A ver! Venga arriba todo el mundo! Tenemos aún muchas calorías que quemar.

Mara enciende la radio poniendo música de Aeróbic y grita

Mara: Uno, dos tres! Caminamos a la izquierda y levantamos pierna derecha! Vamos!

Todos hicimos lo mismo. Mara nos tenía amenazados con que si no lo hacíamos lo pagaríamos caro. De repente LJ se detiene.

LJ: oiga señorita, esto no va conmigo no pienso seguir haciendo esto

Mara silba y una cabra golpea a LJ por la espalda

LJ: está bien está bien! Lo haré pero aleja a esa cosa de mí!

Mara: bien chicos, ahora vamos a darle marcha.

En calor en el corral era demasiado, estamos sudando y apenas podemos respirar. Leon comienza a hablarme en voz baja.

Leon: Maldición, cuanto va a durar esto!

DJ: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nos quiere tener encerrados aquí dentro.

Mara silba. Una cabra me golpea con su cabeza por la espalda.

DJ: Ahh eso duele coño!

Mara: Silencio! Seguimos dando marcha!

11:00 AM SUR FUERTEVENTURA

Sirkainz camina por los llanos de Fuerteventura siguiendo las indicaciones de su mapa, cada vez se adentra en el desierto, observando a lo lejos las montañas de la meseta sur de la isla. En su camino verdes aulagas se mezclan en el paisaje con viejas casas donde en el pasado vivieron gentes que se dedicaban al pastoreo de cabras… nadie podría creer que esos animales que desde tiempos antiguos servían para alimentar al hombre… ahora se han convertido máquinas de matar que atacan a todo ser vivo que exista. Sirkainz de repente comienza a escuchar gritos venir desde frente. Unos negros corren hacia él cargados de ropa y de botellas de agua. Sirkainz se detiene y saca su arma por si acaso… sin embargo, no, sirkainz no siente que haya peligro… esa gente corre como si estuvieran huyendo de algo. Sirkainz baja su arma y camina mientras los negros pasan de largo. Uno de ellos se cae al suelo con toda la ropa. Se levanta, la recoge y sigue corriendo. De repente se escuchan disparos y sonidos… hay cabras por aquí cerca. A unos metros Sirkainz observa junto a una palmera una mujer vestida con un traje rojo rodeada por varias cabras.

Sirkainz: ¡Mierda!

Sirkainz corre hacia la chica, mientras esta dispara. Una cabra se acerca corriendo cuando sirkainz se lanza sobre la chica apartándola. La cabra choca con la palmera y cae muerta. Sirkainz y la chica están subidos uno encima de otro cara a cara. La chica le pregunta,

¿?: Te gusta ¿eh?

Sirkainz: ¡OH sí!

¿?: Solo hay un problema.

Sirkainz: Ya, no he traído preservativos, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo no te preocupes.

¿?: No, ése no es el problema.

Sirkainz: Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¡OH ya sé! Aún no estás preparada ¿eh?

¿?: Me estás aplastando!

Sirkainz: OH, perdón, lo siento!

Sirkainz se levanta y ayuda a la chica a levantarse. Es extraño… esa cara le suena de algo.

Sirkainz: ¿Ada wong?

Ada: vaya, tú también me conoces. ¿Eh?

Sirkainz: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ada: Lo siento encanto, pero eso te lo puedo decir.

Sirkainz: Yo he venido a buscar a unos amigos.

Ada: ¿Y crees que aún siguen con vida? (risa) lo dudo teniendo en cuenta que han pasado días desde que el programa entró en su fase final.

Sirkainz: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ada: A diferencia de ti. Yo si tengo información.

Sirkainz: será mejor que que me ponga en marcha.

Sirkainz comienza a caminar cuando Ada le llama.

Ada: Espera… iré contigo.

Sirkainz: ¡Genial!

Ada se acerca a Sirkainz lentamente y le susurra al oído.

Ada: Quizás nos divirtamos un poco de camino.

Sirkainz: Jejeje

Los dos comienzan a caminar por el desierto. Juntos deberán cruzar este desierto para poder encontrar a Leon y los chicos. Pero antes les esperan peligros que solo los que sepan dominar a la arena y el viento podrán salir con vida.

11:45 EN EL CORRAL.

Todos seguimos en el corral, encerrados… quizás ya he de decir sin esperanza de poder salir de aquí… Todo está en manos de Juan. Él nos tiene encerrados sin que sepamos por qué lo hace y Que quiere de nosotros. Mara está junto a la puerta del corral, limándose las uñas. De repente ella comienza a acercarse a Leon hablando.

Mara: Te estas divirtiendo ¿Verdad Leon?

Leon: Eso está claro. Si me quedará a solas contigo esto sería una bazofia.

Mara: No estoy tan segura… creo que tu y yo solos podríamos divertirnos más.

Leon: olvídalo! Yo paso de ti puto maricon de mierda!

Mara: No podrás resistirte por mucho tiempo… tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos. ¿Por qué no aceptas mi amor?

Leon: Das asco.

Mara: y eso te excita ¿verdad?

De repente Juan entra en el corral.

Juan: Mara, ven un momento.

Mara camina y se pone frente a Juan.

Juan: ¿Como ha ido el interrogatorio?

Mara: Se niegan a hablar. Parece que tendré que extremar las medidas.

Juan: No hace falta. Ya sé quienes son.

Juan camina y se acerca hacia mí. Sostiene unos papeles en la mano.

Juan: Usted se llama ¿Dairo? A ver que me ponga las gafas. (Juan se coloca las gafas y sigue leyendo) Dailos Jesús, o "DJ" como las iniciales y su nick en Internet es von croy. Tiene 20 años, y trabajaba en el ayuntamiento de Arrecife. ¿Me equivoco?

DJ: Era el mejor en mi especialidad ¿Y qué?

Juan: Aquí dice que solicitaste la baja voluntaria. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

DJ: No tengo por qué explicarle mis acciones del pasado a nadie y menos a usted.

Juan: Ya veo… en fin, será un placer incluirlo en el programa "C"

Juan camina hacia LJ mientras sostiene varios documentos.

Juan: Usted se llama Lord Jefferson Wayne. Conductor de Taxis en Raccoon city hasta el momento que estalló el brote del virus T en la ciudad de la cuál escapó y se unió a una organización anti Umbrella. Cuando la organización cayó por falta de fondos volvió a su estado de nacimiento, indiana dónde se le detuvo varias veces por tráfico de drogas y asaltos.

LJ: Tío, no me jodas ¿Dónde has sacado toda esa mierda?

Juan: de wikipedia

LJ: pues te has jodido. Mi nombre es en realidad Mike Epps y soy negro indio.

Leon: joder!

Juan: Bah, que más da. Será un honor tener un miembro de anti umbrella para el programa "c"

De repente Mara entra en el corral a toda prisa. Parece nerviosa…

Mara: Ayayayayayayay!

Juan: ¿Qué pasa?

Mara: ayayayaya que fuerte que fuerte!

Juan: Dime, que pasa.

Mara: ay! Me he roto una uña. No! No es eso! Ayayayayay!

Juan: vale ya! Dime que es lo que ha pasado!

Mara: Se ha escapado la cabra madre!

Juan: Mierda! ¿Cómo se ha escapado?

Mara: Y yo que sé! (llora)

Juan: Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que sacar a las cabras antes de que noten que la cabra madre se ha ido.

12:35 AM EN EL DESIERTO

Sirkainz y Ada caminan por el desiertos… el calor ha sido demasiado intenso… sirkainz parece cansado, apenas puede mantenerse en pie. De repente cae al suelo y Ada corre hacia él para levantarlo.

Ada: Vamos, necesitas descansar un poco.

Ada lleva a Sirkainz bajo una palmera y lo acuesta.

Ada: descansa un poco.

Sirkainz: No puedo… tengo que encontrar a Leon.

Ada: No, no puedes ir así en estas condiciones. Apenas puedes hablar. Descansa.

Sirkainz se queda dormido y Ada comienza a caminar. Parece agobiada…

Ada: Que calor hace aquí.

Ada comienza a quitarse la ropa. Sirkainz abre uno de sus ojos y observa a Ada en ropa de lencería de color roja…

Sirkainz: uy dios… lo que estoy viendo, madre mía, que piba, que alegría me está entrando!

Ada se gira. Sirkainz cierra los ojos de nuevo. Ada se tumba sobre la arena mientras sirkainz la observa. De repente Ada no está. Sirkainz se levanta, extrañado, comienza a mirar a su alrededor.. Ada no está. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

De repente nota a alguien caminar por su espalda… Sirkainz se gira lentamente y mira… pero no hay nadie. Al girarse, Sirkainz ve a Ada enfrente a él como si apareciera de la nada. Sirkainz asustado cae al suelo.

Ada: ¿Ya estás mejor?

Sirkainz:Sí, gracias. (se levanta del suelo)

De repente, los dos comienzan a escuchar algo.

Behhhhhh

Ada y Sirkainz miran a su alrededor… de repente Ada habla.

Ada: OH no!

Sirkainz se acerca a Ada.

Sirkainz: ¿Qué pasa?

Ada: es la gran cabra.

Al mirar al frente Sirkainz observa una cabra de color gris cuyo pelo es tan largo que le llega hasta las piernas y cubre su cabeza hasta los ojos. El suelo comienza a temblar cada vez que la cabra se aproxima.

Sirkainz: dios santo… ¿Pero que es esa bestia?

Ada: la cabra madre

Sirkainz: ¿Qué?

Ada: uno de los primeros experimentos de Juan corporation.

Sirkainz: ¿Juan corporation?

La cabra cada vez se acerca más. Sirkainz saca su arma. Pero Ada le detiene.

Ada: Espera, no podrás matarla. Las armas no sirven.. Espera aquí

Ada vuelve sobre sus pasos y coge su traje rojo con sus manos. Sirkainz la sigue.

Sirkainz: ¿Que estás haciendo?

Ada: Voy a matar a esa cosa.

Sirkainz: No! No lo harás.

Ada: soy la única que puede derrotar a esa cosa.

La cabra comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Sirkainz continúa hablando.

Sirkainz: Ada, no tienes ni un arma, no podrás con ella.

Ada: Nos vemos ahora, encanto.

Ada comienza a caminar mientras sostiene el traje en la mano. Sirkainz ni siquiera se molesta en detenerla... sabe que no podría. Ada se acerca hacia la cabra cuando de repente saca un gorro de torero y se lo coloca en la cabeza mientas sigue avanzando. De repente comienza a sonar música de toros. Ada se detiene frente a la cabra y usa su vestido rojo como capote de torear. Ada y la cabra madre están frente a frente mirándose una a la otra. De repente la cabra comienza a correr y Ada esquiva la envestida de la cabra. Ada comienza a torear a la cabra entre gritos de Ole. Pasaban los minutos y Sirkainz no podía ni creer lo que estaba viendo. Ada estaba toreando a la cabra, incluso se permitía el lujo de ponerse de rodillas delante de ella. de repente un redoble de tambores comienza a sonar… Ada estaba preparada para darle la estocada final a la cabra… Sirkainz casi no quiere ni mirar. A cámara lenta Ada comienza a correr y con un puñetazo en la cara deja k.o. a la cabra. Ada comienza a saludar a su alrededor mientras le caen rosas encima y una música triunfal suena en su honor. Sirkainz aplaude mientras Ada se acerca hasta él.

Sirkainz: Ñosss! Gran corrida.

Ada: He visto hombres tener mejores corridas.

Sirkainz: ah ya, es que dónde yo vivo no hay plazas de toros.

Ada: No estaba hablando de toros. En fin, tenemos que continuar.

Ada se pone de nuevo su traje rojo. De repente llama a Sirkainz.

Ada: Ey, ¿podrías abrocharme la cremallera de atrás?

Sirkainz: claro!

Sirkainz se acerca y sujeta la cremallera… de repente, pregunta.

Sirkainz: ¿Y si en vez de abrocharte, te desabrocho lo demás?

Ada: (Risas) Quizás más tarde.

Sirkainz abrocha la cremallera y de nuevo comienzan a caminar. Cada vez están más cerca de poder encontrar a los chicos. Pero saben que aún así no será nada fácil.

12:33 EN EL CORRAL

Todos estamos en el corral, después del revuelo de la gran cabra ya no hay vigilancia. Era el momento ideal para hablar. No podía quedarme más tiempo callado.

DJ: chicos, no sé si estáis de acuerdo conmigo.

LJ: sí, estoy de de acuerdo, entregaremos a Ashley.

Leon: ¿Pero qué coño te pasa negro de mierda?

LJ: vamos, todo esto es culpa de esta niñata

DJ: LJ, ella es la hija del presidente.

LJ: ¿Ah sí? (se gira y le tiende la mano) Encantado de conocerlo señorita

DJ: ya basta! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Leon: no podemos, estamos rodeados de ca-

DJ: Cabras.

Leon: OH yeah. Cabras. Eso es.

DJ: si no hacemos algo ya será tarde.

Leon: Alguien vendrá por nosotros.

DJ: Una mierda.

Comienzo a caminar por el corral y miro a través de las ventanas. Hay cabras por todos lados. Estoy cansado de estar aquí parado sin intentar salir de aquí antes de que me maten. LJ se acerca a mí hablándome.

LJ: tío, estas tenso clámate (mete la mano en su chaqueta) ¿Quieres una galleta?

DJ: ahora no es el momento para bromas tío.

LJ: ¡esto no lo aguanto!

LJ camina por el corral dando saltos de rabia cuando de repente el suelo se hunde y LJ cae. Todos corrimos hacia allí. Al mirar vemos a LJ en el suelo a varios metros de profundidad.

DJ LJ ¿estás bien?

LJ: Sí, creo que no he roto nada.

LJ Se toca la dentadura… parece que ha perdido algo.

LJ: OH no! mi diente de oro! Y encima este es de encargo mierda!

DJ: Tranquilo, ahora te ayudaremos a subir.

LJ busca agachado por el suelo hasta encontrar su diente de oro. Al levantarse, observa a su alrededor algo… este lugar… es una sala. Hay varias máquinas colocadas sobre muebles. LJ comienza a gritar.

LJ: eh, chicos,. Bajad aquí.

Al mirar hacia abajo nos dimos cuenta que había una escalera. Todos comenzamos a bajar y al llegar abajo nos dimos cuenta que había algo… es una especie de sótano. Pero toda estas máquinas… los estantes con el logotipo de Biohazard, trajes de protección… este lugar parece un laboratorio. Cada uno comenzó a examinar el lugar… hasta que Leon nos llamó.

Leon: eh, venid aquí.

Todos fuimos hasta Leon… tenía unos documentos en la mano.

Leon: está en castellano… yo no entenderlo.

Cogí los papeles y comencé a leer…

"Virus c"

"El arma biológica definitiva."

"El virus C se produce al introducir el virus madre en el ADN de una cabra. De ahí su nombre clave, virus cabra. Desde 1998 las investigaciones han demostrado que al infectar a las cabras con el virus, estás se convierten en feroces animales aumentando sus capacidades motoras por 200. En comparación con las plagas y los ganados, las cabras infectadas muestran mayor capacidad de coordinación y velocidad a la hora de atacar. Así como un alto nivel de trasmisión a través de la leche y queso de cabra. El proyecto está en su fase final y listo para su aprobación. Sin embargo existe el peligro de que el gobierno de estados unidos intente detener el experimento así como la posible aparición de espías de umbrella corp que también está interesada en el virus."

De repente LJ comienza a gritar.

LJ: joder, que es esto.

Sobre un estante hay varis frascos con un líquido de color blanco…. En él pone. Virus C.

DJ: El virus c…

Leon: así que esto es lo que está haciendo que todo el mundo muera.

Leon agarra el frasco e intenta tirarlo,

DJ: No! necesitamos esto para desenmascarar a Juan, el mundo debe saber que esto existe.

Leon: Tienes razón.

LJ: Perdonen, me parece interesante toda esa mierda del virus y el mundo, pero creo que deberíamos subir antes de que Juan sospeche algo.

DJ: es verdad. Deberíamos subir.

12:45 En el desierto.

Sirkainz y Ada caminan juntos entre la basta vegetación típica de la isla de fuerteventura. Tuneras, aulagas y palmeras crecen entre la arena y piedra… es difícil de creer que de un lugar dónde el agua es escasa, pueda haber tanta vida. Sirkainz camina, pensativo… hay algo extraño… Ada sabe demasiado como para estar aquí y no es por casualidad. Y teniendo en cuenta quién es ella… no sería extraño que le estuviese tendiendo una trampa. Sirkainz se detiene. Ya no podía esperar más.

Sirkainz: Ada, descansemos un poco.

Los dos se sientan. Sirkainz estaba dispuesto a comenzar a resolver sus dudas cuando Ada le habla.

Ada: Sé que intentas hacer. Quieres preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

Sirkainz: Lo siento, pero necesito respuestas. ¿Qué es eso del programa? ¿Cómo es que sabías el nombre, la cabra madre"? ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta isla?

Ada: Cuando Raccoon city calló bajo los efectos del virus T, Umbrella sabía que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos les culparía del desastre y que esto sería el fin de la corporación. Entonces Umbrella decidió vender varias sepas del virus que fueron vendidas y distribuidas a través del mercado negro por todo mundo. Pero la sepa de por si sola no era suficiente. Necesitaba una forma de vida capaz de poder adaptar el virus a su ADN. Experimentaron con ratas, perros, monos, incluso con humanos… pero ninguno de los experimentos resultó tener el efecto. Los animales o bien morían o enfermaban hasta morir. Pero entonces Juan, un pastor, había adquirido el virus por error confidiendolo con una vacuna contra las infecciones. Y entonces, fue cuando se encontró la forma de vida perfecta… las cabras. Lo que viste hace un rato era la cabra madre, el primer experimento que se hizo en el corral. Fue la primera cabra en recibir el virus madre. Por eso se llama cabra madre. Eso es todo lo que te tenía que contar.

Sirkainz: Te ha faltado contarme algo más.

Ada: ¿El qué?

Sirkainz: Qué es lo que haces aquí.

Ada: te dije que no podía contarte.

Sirkainz: como quieras. Deberíamos continuar, ya estamos cerca de pueblo.

Ada y Sirkainz se levantan y continúan caminando hacia el pueblo que ya pueden ver a lo lejos. Se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Pase lo que pase… hay que luchar ahora o nunca.

13:00 EN EL PUEBLO.

Sirkainz y Ada se adentran en el pueblo. Es imposible… allá dónde van hay cabras rodeando el perímetro. Sirkainz y Ada están agachados escondido tras unas maderas de corral mientras hablan.

Sirkainz: es imposible, son demasiadas. Tenemos que pensar en algo

Ada: Eso es fácil de decir, pero hacerlo es otra cosa.

Sirkainz: si solo hubiera una manera de camuflarnos…

De repente sirkainz se gira… parece que ha visto algo. Unas sogas sábanas blancas, una campanilla, unas botas negras…

Mientras tanto en el corral

los chicos comenzamos a salir del laboratorio secreto de Juan… pero parece que tenemos compañía. Juan y Mara estaban aquí… y nos han pillado.

Juan: Vaya, vaya, vaya… con que jugando a los excavadores. Mejor habríais jugado a las casitas. La chica y el americano la pareja. Tú el hijo… y el negro… bueno… el negro hace de mayordomo.

LJ: ¡Que hijo de puta!

Juan: Lo que importa es que han entrado en mi laboratorio secreto y eso no lo pienso perdonar. Mara, tenemos que salir de aquí. Prepara a estos para llevarlos fuera del país donde nadie sepa que estamos haciendo ni donde están estos.

Leon: No podrá salirse con la suya.

Juan: OH, claro que si podré. Con este virus y las cabras, nadie podrá detenerme.

Leon: Vaya, pues buena suerte!

Juan: no me las des pichón, de eso tengo suficiente.

De repente Mara se comienza a reír. Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia ella/el/bisexual o como sea que se llame. Es extraño… ¿Por qué se ríe?

Juan: ¿Y tú de que te ríes bobamierda?

Mara: las falsas siempre me han parecido divertidas. No me importaría quedarme un rato más, pero el tiempo se me acaba.

Juan: ¿De qué estás hablando toleta?

Mara: Todo lo que ha sucedido aquí ha sido grabado. Si miran hacia arriba verán varias cámaras colocadas del techo.

Miramos hacia arriba y en efecto… hay cámaras en el techo funcionando.

Juan: Mara, ¿Qué carajo pasa?

Mara: Olvídalo, Mara no existe! Yo en realidad soy…

Mara se quita la peluca y la ropa. Ante nosotros aparece un hombre.

Antonio: Mi nombre es Antonio!

LJ: ¡joder pero si es un tío!

DJ: Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos todos.

Juan: Antonio! Me has engañado!

Antonio: Lo siento tío Juan, pero siempre has sido un tolete. ¿De verdad pensaste todo el tiempo que era tu asistenta? Maldito viejo.

Juan: ¿Por qué Antonio? Eres mi sobrino!

Antonio: Estaba harto de este lugar, de vivir en un pueblito, de ver a los pibes por la calle con coches llenos de pibas mientras yo me quedaba aquí limpiando la mierda de los corrales. Umbrella me dará la vida que siempre quise tener. Una chabola grande, un cochazo, y unas lobas que te cagas todas las noches para mí!

Mientras tanto, Ada y Sirkainz siguen fuera preparando el plan. Sirkainz sostiene en su manos unas cuerdas mientras Ada sostiene unas tijeras y corta la tela.

Ada: ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?

Sirkainz: ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

Ada: No

Sirkainz: pues agüita.

Pasados unos minutos una cabra hecha de tela y cuerdas con una campanilla en el cuello comienza a caminar entre las cabras sin que estas se den cuenta que en realidad era un disfraz y que Ada y Sirkainz estaban dentro. Poco a poco sobrepasan a las cabras y se adentran en el pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en el corral todos seguimos sin poder creer que estaba pasando. Juan y Mara, es decir, Antonio, seguían discutiendo.

Juan: ¡Eres una vergüenza! Has cambiado tu vida por un par de putas! Ya no eres mi sobrino!

Antonio: Por cierto, fui yo quien liberó a la cabra madre para así provocar que las cabras se pusieran nerviosas y escaparan a tu control. Se acabó. Eh tú, negro, dame eso.

LJ: ¿De que hablas tío?

Antonio: no te hagas el bobito, dame el virus o te vuelo la cabeza.

LJ: esta bien tómalo!

Leon: No!

Antonio saca su arma y camina hacia LJ que le da el virus. Antonio se vuelve a alejar.

DJ: Muchas gracias LJ ahora si que estamos bien.

LJ: Joder ese hijo puta tenía un arma ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Antonio: Bien, me voy, en Corralejo me hay listo un helicóptero que me llevará lejos de aquí. Umbrella estará satisfecha con mi trabajo y tendré todo lo que siempre quise tener. Tú, tío Juan morirás así, pobre, con tus cabras y sin nada. Es lo que siempre has querido tener… que patético.

Antonio se aleja lentamente apuntando con su arma hacia nosotros hasta que llega a la puerta y sale del corral. Juan estaba perdido.

Leon: Se acabó el juego Juan.

Juan: ¿Eso piensas eh?

DJ: las cabras han perdido a su madre, ya no te obedecerán.

Juan: Vamos, no podéis hacerle daño a este viejo

LJ: ¿Cómo que no? te voy arrancar la cabeza hijo de puta.

Juan: Por favor muchachos, no me pueden hacer esto

Leon: Me parece que deberíamos llevarlo ante la justicia, es un terrorista.

LJ: ¿Qué justicia? Matemos a este cabronazo y ya está.

De repente alguien entra saltando por la ventana. ¡es Sirkainz! Tras él entra Ada.

DJ: weeeeeeeee que pasó mano! Has tardado un poco eh?

Sirkainz:: Naaa un poquito sí.

Leon: ¿Ada?

Ada: Hola Leon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Leon: 3 meses exactos.

Juan: vaya, así que han llegado los pipiolos…

De repente Juan pone cara de asombro y señala hacia una esquina.

Juan: mirad allí!

Todos nos giramos hacia la esquina. Pero no vimos nada. Juan aprovecha ese momento para escapar mientras grita.

Juan: Adios Baifo!

Leon: Mierda, ha escapado. Tenemos que cogerle.

DJ: No hay tiempo tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Vamos!

Todos salimos del corral y comenzamos a correr por las calles del pueblo. No hay ni una sola cabra, pero no importa. La cuestión era salir de aquí. Al llegar a la salida del pueblo encontramos varios Jeeps aparcados. Ada comienza hablar.

Ada: Leon. Llevate a Ashley. Hay un punto de extracción al sur de aquí al borde de un barranco, un helicóptero os sacará de aquí.

Leon: ¿Tu que vas hacer?

Ada: Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, nos veremos luego.

Ada comienza a correr y se sube a una moto marchándose. Tengo que hablar con Leon antes de que se marche.

DJ: Leon. Sal de aquí salva a Ashley.

Leon: ¿vosotros que vais hacer?

DJ: tenemos que detener a Antonio, no puede llevarse el virus.

Leon: iré con vosotros.

DJ: No! no hay tiempo. Tienes que llevar a Ashley.

Leon: esta bien. Gracias por venir a salvarme… te debemos la vida.

DJ: No es nada. No podría fallarle a un amigo. Ahora vete de aquí.

Leon: De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Después de un apretón de manos, LJ se acerca a nosotros hablando.

LJ: Oye, Leon puedo ir con vosotros es que…

DJ: Tú te vienes conmigo o te mando a Marruecos nadando.

LJ: sí, sí sí, de acuerdo.

DJ: Nos vemos Leon, cuídese.

Leon arranca el jeep y se aleja. LJ y yo nos acercamos al coche

LJ: yo conduzco!

LJ arranca el coche y pregunta.

LJ: ¿A dónde vamos!

DJ: Al barco, tengo que buscar una cosa.

La carrera por atrapar a Antonio había comenzado.

14:02 EN EL JEEP LEON Y ASHLEY.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Ada, Leon y Ashley habían llegado al barranco donde supuestamente el helicóptero estaría esperando. Sin embargo en el lugar no hay nada… solo la motocicleta de Ada aparcada junto a una palmera, pero ella no está aquí. Leon y Ashley caminan de un lado a otro mientras hablan.

Ashley: Leon. ¿Dónde está el helicóptero?

Leon: no lo sé… esto es muy raro, No creo que Ada haya cometido algún error.

De repente Leon escucha una voz.

¿?: Leon!

Al girarse, Leon observa a Ada caminar hacia él apuntándolo con una pistola. Ada se detiene y habla.

Ada: Entrégame el virus.

Leon: No.. Ada, ¿Aún trabajas con Wesker?

Ada: De algo hay que vivir, necesito comer y me pagan ¿Por qué no iba a trabajar con él? Ahora dame el virus, no me obligues a dispararte,

Leon: No puedes hacerme esto… Yo te quiero

Ashley: ¿Cómo?

Ashley se da la vuelta y cruza los brazos.

Ada: Entiéndelo Leon, yo no te quiero, ya tengo a otro.

Leon: déjame adivinar… ¿Chris? Ese hombre no te ama, además no puede darte lo que te doy yo. La tiene muy pequeña.

Ada: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No te quiero, solo quiero que me des el virus y ya está. Además, ahí tienes a la pija ¿o es que aún no habéis mojado el pitorro?

Ashley se gira y comienza a caminar hacia Ada.

Ashley: ¿Me has llamado pija? Te voy dar una paliza puta!

Leon agarra a Ashley

Leon: Ashley no! tranquilízate

Ada: se acabó, dame el virus. Amor mío.

Leon le lanza el frasco y Ada lo coge y comienza a caminar hacia el borde del barranco. Ashley habla.

Ashley: Un momento. ¿Vas a volver a dejar que esa zorra se lleve el virus? Joder, ya te lo ha hecho dos veces.

Leon: Pero la amo.

Ashley: (burlas) Pero la amo. Y encima de que se burla de tu amor tú la dejas escapar.

Leon: Un momento, tienes Razón. (Grita) Ada, no te escaparás.

Ada se gira y se acerca a Leon.

Ada: Oh, ¿Y que vas hacer?

Leon: pelear.

Ada: Vamos, eso ni en broma. No eres capaz de pegarme.

Leon: Eres una puta.

Ada se enfada.

Ada: ¿Cómo has dicho?

Leon: Puta, guarra, zorra, ramera, cobradora de polvos. Eso es lo que eres. Y sabes, No te quiero!

Ada: Ahora vas a ver.

Ada y Leon se acercan y comienzan a pelear… pero Ada parece ir ganando la pelea. Tras un puñetazo, Ada tira a Leon al suelo. Ashley se acerca a Leon.

Ashley: joder ¿Qué coño te pasa? Te está ganando una mujer vamos, levanta!

Leon se levanta del suelo tambaleándose y vuelve a acercarse a Ada. Pero ella es más fuerte. Con Leon en el suelo, Ashley comienza a hablar.

Ashley: está bien, tendré que derrotarla yo.

La pelea entre Ashley y Ada comienza. Ashley está machacando a Ada mientras le grita.

Ashley: Que! Vamos! ¿Qué pasa? La pija te está dando una paliza (puñetazo que tira a Ada al suelo) Vamos levanta.

Ada se levanta y le pega un puñetazo a Ashley en la cara. Ashley parece no haber sentido nada. Escupe un poco de sangre y sonríe

Ashley: ¿Eso es todo?

Ashley pega un puñetazo final a Ada que la deja tirada en el suelo. De repente el sonido de un helicóptero suena…

Ashley: dame el virus.

Ada se lo da. Ashley continúa.

Ashley: ahora largate.

Ada se levanta y comienza a correr hacia el borde del barranco lanzándose abajo. Pero se la pega contra una rama de un árbol.

Ada: joder!

De nuevo Ada se levanta y se deja caer. Un helicóptero de umbrella aparece con Ada dentro de pie, mirando hacia Ashley y Leon mientras el helicóptero se aleja.

Ashley corre hacia Leon y le ayuda a levantarse.

Ashley: Leon ¿Estás bien?

Leon: sí… eso creo. Gracias Ashley… me has hecho ver que estaba equivocado

Ashley: (sonríe) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Leon: Estaba enamorado, o eso pensaba. Pero no merece la pena llorar por alguien por la que nunca me sentí amado.

Ashley: ¿Y quién es ella?

Leon: Ada… bueno, digamos que es una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir.. pero cuando llegue a casa lo soltaré todo.

De repente un helicóptero comienza a aparecer. Ashley ayuda a Leon a levantarse y los dos suben en el helicóptero. La pesadilla había acabado.

Leon:Gracias DJ… Gracias por todo.

14:15 EN EL JEEP. DJ, LJ Y SIRKAINZ.

El Jeep va a toda velocidad mientras LJ conduce. Tenemos que detener a Antonio, antes de que llegue a corralejo, es demasiado peligroso que umbrella se haga con este virus. A unos metros frente a nosotros vemos a una mujer semi desnuda con una gorra y un mp3 haciendo footing.

DJ: LJ frena,

LJ: Es un zombie!

DJ: joder, has estado fumando otra vez?

LJ: Venga tío, era mi primer petardo desde hace 1 día.

Sirkainz: Oye tío deberías frenar.

LJ: Estás loco! No pienso dejar que una de esas cosas me muerda.

LJ aumenta la velocidad del coche mientras nos acercamos hacia la mujer.

DJ: Noooo!

LJ: Muere hija de puta! (risas) 10 puntos!

Sirkainz: joder!

Nos aproximábamos al barco. Los 3 nos bajamos. Me subí al barco a buscar más munición Al bajarme comencé hablar con sirkainz.

DJ: Toma, coge esto.

Le lancé las llaves de mi barco.

Sirkainz: ¿Qué es esto?

DJ: son las llaves de mi barco, te llevarán a Gran canaria. Ahora arranca los motores y vete.

Sirkainz: No, yo quiero ayudar, lo que sea, no puedo dejaros así.

DJ: Tú ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Si yo muero ¿Quién va a escribir el libro sobre esta historia? Vete.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el Jeep. LJ vuelve a sentarse en el asiento del conductor. De repente Sirkainz me llama.

Sirkainz: DJ!

Me giré. Sirkainz continúo hablando.

Sirkainz: nos vemos mano, Behhhhhhhhhhh

DJ: Beehhhhhhhh

Sirkainz corre hacia la sala de mandos del barco y arranca los motores y pone rumbo hacia Gran canaria. Su historia había terminado… pero aun me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

14:35 CORALLEJO.

Seguimos estando Yo y LJ tras la pista de Antonio. De repente a lo lejos vemos como hay un coche envuelto en llamas.

LJ: pero que coño!

Antonio estaba de pie, con la camisa quitada y en su mano sujetaba la muestra del virus c. De repente Antonio inyecta la sustancia en una jeringuilla y se la clava en el cuello. Segundos después Antonio cae de rodillas en el suelo… algo le pasa… se está transformando en un monstruo con dos cuernos en su cabeza y su espalda y recubierto de pelo blanco.

DJ: mierda.

LJ: coge el volante, tengo una idea.

Cogí el volante. LJ vuelve hablar.

LJ: Arranca. Ve directo hacia él.

DJ: ¡estas loco!

LJ: tu hazlo.

No sé porque,. Pero presiento que algo va a salir mal. Pero ese era el destino… si el plan de LJ fracasa, moriremos los dos… pero habremos salvado al mundo. Comencé a apretar el acelerador y nos acercamos hasta Antonio. De repente LJ saca un Bazooka de su chaqueta y apunta a Antonio.

DJ: ¿De dónde has sacado esa cosa?

LJ: se le quité a Némesis antes de que se lo cargaran.

LJ apunta a Antonio mientras nos acercamos cada vez más. LJ Grita

LJ: Te veo!

LJ dispara su lanzacohetes y en medio de una explosión el coche salió volando por encima del monstruo. No podíamos estar más vivos que ahora. Todo había acabado... por fin.

3 DIAS DESPUES EN LA CASA DE DJ, LANZAROTE.

Han pasado 3 días desde que salimos de Fuerteventura… la verdad es que me alegro de volver a casa, después de tantos días. En cierto modo hecho de menos la comida a la brasa de aulaga… creo que más tarde me haré algunos filetes de carne en el microondas… es mejor eso que nada. LJ y yo estamos sentados en el sofá mientras jugamos al Pro evolution soccer 2007. LJ había elegido a Camerún y yo a España. La verdad es que LJ es más bueno de lo que pensaba… Camerún iba ganando 2 a 0 en la primera parte, pero en la segunda conseguí empatar después de mucho esfuerzo. El partido estaba en el descuento de los 3 que había mandado a descontar. Pero de repente un centro de Xavi lo cabeceó Villa y metí gol.

LJ: Mierda! Me cago en la puta ¡has hecho trampa!

DJ: Esto es fútbol si señor!

De repente mi móvil suena…

DJ: sí… soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre? Sí… las coordenadas son… OK. Aguanta.

LJ: ¿Quién era?

DJ: Leon… tiene problemas.

LJ: ¿Otra vez?

DJ: parece que alguien le ha robado el almuerzo y lo ha encerrado en un armario. Tengo que ayudarle.

LJ: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

DJ: Ni hablar. Tú te quedas.

LJ: vamos! Déjame ir no me gusta quedarme con tu perro.

Mi perro ladra a LJ

LJ: lo ves? Me da miedo. ¡fuera!

DJ: Está bien. Puede ir conmigo, pero esta vez conduzco yo, no quiero que vuelvas a atropellar a gente.

28 DÍAS DESPUÉS, LONDRES.

La actividad en los muelles de Londres es constante. Desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se pone, el continuo ir y venir de barcos cargados de mercancías es constante. Los trabajadores del muelle ya están acostumbrados a este trasiego de coches y camiones. Es un trabajo duro, si se tiene en cuenta que todos las mercancías deben ser examinadas bajo un estricto control. Un camión. Sale de uno de los barcos. Uno de los trabajadores del muele manda a detener el camión. El conductor baja el cristal y habla.

¿?:Buenos días caballero.

Trabajador: What!

¿?:Oh es verdad.

(el conductor habla en inglés, traducción a continuación)

¿?: Buenos días. Aquí traigo una mercancía desde España.

Trabajador: Por favor, muéstreme la documnetnación.

El conductor saca los papeles de la guantera y se los da al trabajador.

Trabajador: de acuerdo, vamos a examinar la carga.

¿?: Lo siento, no puedo abrir la carga, son productos perecederos y deben mantenerse bajo frío continuado.

Trabajador: Pero tengo que examinar la carga.

¿?: oiga, si lo que quiere es que se me eche a perder la carne, puede si quiere abrir la carga, pero si se la carga tendrá que pagar los daños.

Trabajador: Está bien. Puede pasar.

El conductor empieza a bajar cuando de repente se escucha algo.

Behhhhhhhhh

Trabajador: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿?: Oh nada,

Trabajador: eh oído Behhhhhh.

¿?: Behhhhh? Ah sí, es un Cd musical granjero.

El conductor enciende la radio y se escucha música con cabras de fondo.

Trabajador: De acuerdo. Continúe.

¿?: Adios baifo!

El trabajador mira con cara rara al conductor mientras otros camiones siguen bajando. El camión se adentra en el muelle mientras el conductor se quita las gafas y la barba postiza. Juan había llegado disfrazado hasta Inglaterra.

Behhhhhh

Juan: Calla blanquita.

Y no iba solo. Las letras del camión ponen por fuera.

"JUAN CORPORATION"

El mundo de nuevo vuelve a estar en peligro… ¿O no?

FIN

Dailos Jesús morales Arrocha, 19:20 22-06-2006.

CREDITOS

HISTORIA DE DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA

DISEÑO DE ESCENARIOS DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA

DISEÑO DE SITUACIONES DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA

CREACIÓN DE PERSONAJES DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA

DIALOGOS DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA

IMÁGENES EXTRAIDAS DE .COM

MUSICA

WIIVOL MAIN THEME CABRON RED HOT CHILLI PEPPERS

ISA MAJORERA LOS GOFIONES

JUAN EL CHARRASQUIADO

JUST LOSE IT EMINEM

SABOR A MLEAO DADDY YANKEE

PERSONAJES

LEON S KENNEDY

ASHLEY

DJ (DAILOS JESÚS MORALES ARROCHA)

ADA WONG

SIRKAINZ

LJ (LOR JEFFERSON WAYNE)

JUAN

MARA/ANTONIO

TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.


End file.
